


Bofur the Ogre

by Aida



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [26]
Category: Shrek Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur wished he could remember solitude, just so he forget heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bofur the Ogre

**Author's Note:**

> I have a multitude of favorite movies, and Shrek is one of them. Plus, I haven't done Boffins in AGES, and who doesn't like some good old Boffins vs. Bagginshield.
> 
> Also, yes. Gandalf is Donkey. Paired off with the Dragon. Who the dragon is exactly is up to you. It could be Smaug. It could be Dori in dragon form. Galadriel, even.

Bofur was happy. As happy as an ogre could be trying to live his life in solitude with his brother and cousin. He wasn’t one for long journeys, unless beer was involved, and he knew his place in the world. He was an ogre, after all, and ogres were ugly, fearsome creatures who were either killed or caused many to flee in terror. So yes, there was a pang that came from people just seeing him as an ogre, but at least he had his family, as strange and antisocial as they were. 

Then he met a donkey by the name of Gandalf, saved a prince Bilbo from a fire-breathing she-dragon, and it was all downhill from there. For it brought his solitude to light, and he had fallen in love with the prince, as strange and germophobic as he was. 

Bofur wanted to tell Bilbo his feelings, to hope that, since they had gotten along so well, that maybe he could look past the fact that Bofur was an ogre and that maybe they could start something.

Then he heard them. The words that forever cut into his heart and tore it to shreds. 

“Prince and ugly don’t go together, Gandalf! You know this, I know this! It’s just not right!”

Bitter and hurt, Bofur had stormed off in a rage and did what he was planning to do at the start of the quest. The main reason he and Gandalf went to save Bilbo in the first place.

He called for King Thorin, the man who had asked him to save Bilbo, and told him where they were. When dawn had risen, bitter words were exchanged, and Bilbo rode off with Thorin back to Erebor, King Thorin’s castle, where they were to be wed.

He wished he had never gone on that journey, as he sat in his house as his brother and cousin dozed in their rooms. He would’ve never known love if he hadn’t, and he would’ve never known of the eventual heartache that followed. 

That was when he heard it. A strange grunting noise outside his home. Curious, and wanting a distraction from his broken heart, he ventured outside and saw the last creature he ever expected to see.

“Gandalf?” Bofur asked, watching as said donkey was pushing a rather large tree branch against a boulder. “Gandalf, what are you doing?”

“I would think that you, of all people, would be able to recognize a wall when they saw one, Mister Bofur.” The donkey groused.

“Well, yes, I can see that.” Bofur said, crossing his arms. “But the wall’s supposed to go _around_ the swamp. Not through it.”

“It is. For you see, it is going around your half.” Gandalf explained quickly. “That is your half, this is mine.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes, really.” The donkey said, finally looking at him. “I did do half the work, I should get half of the profit.”

Bofur was agitated. This donkey, this stubborn arse, was part in the discussion that broke his heart those many days ago when he was talking to prince Bilbo. Now Gandalf had the guts to go and claim half of Bofur’s swamp as his own.

Well, Bofur wouldn’t have that.

He grabbed the stick that Gandalf was pushing, pulling it out of his reach. 

“Hey!” Gandalf cried. “You give that back to me this instant!”

“No!” Bofur snapped. “Now, back off!”

“You back off!”

“Stubborn ass!”

“Smelly ogre!”

Bofur snarled, throwing the branch down in a fit of burning rage. “ _Fine_!” He snarled, turning to go back inside. 

“Oh, no you don’t, Mister Bofur!” Gandalf called, running around to block him from his path inside. “You have spoken so much of yourself, it is now _my_ turn to speak! You have been cruel to me, you have never appreciated me, and you always push me around or push me away!”

“Well, then, if I was so cruel to you, why do you keep coming back?” Bofur snapped.

“Because that is what friends do!” Gandalf shouted. “ _They forgive each other!_ ”

“Oh, yes. Well, then, Gandalf, I forgive you…” Bofur said before glaring down at him. “For stabbing me in the back!”

With that, he pushed the mule away and stomped into his house, ignoring the stares coming from his family as he slammed the door. 

“You’re so wrapped up in your layers, lord of the onions, that you fear your own emotions!”

“Go away!” Bofur shouted, pushing his back against the door, shutting his eyes from the looks his brother and cousin were sending him.

“You’re doing it again!” Gandalf cried. “Just the way you did it with Bilbo, when all that prince did was like you. He probably even _loved_ you!”

The words they spoke were brought back, like salt in his still-fresh wounds, and tears burned in his eyes as his brother and cousin stared at each other. 

“Love me? He thought I was ugly!” Bofur sobbed, trying to push back his tears. “A hideous creature, that’s what he said! I heard you two talking about me!”

There was silence, and Bifur walked over, trying to comfort his younger cousin as he stood resilient at the door. 

“He never said that.” Gandalf finally said after a pause. “At least, not about you!”

Bofur sniffled, brows furrowed as he brushed off his cousin’s hands and opened the door, seeing the back of Gandalf facing him now. 

“He wasn’t talking about me?” He asked. “Then what were you two talking about?”

“Ah, _no_.” Gandalf stated harshly. “You choose not to listen to me, so why should I say anything?”

Bofur sighed, scratching at his head underneath his hat as his cousin and brother joined him outside. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Bofur said softly. “I’m… I’m sorry, Gandalf. I’m sorry for being a big, stupid ogre. Can you… can you ever forgive me?”

There was a moment that Bofur thought that Gandalf would just walk away, but instead he turned, smiling up at him in that wise way of his.

“That is what friends are for, Mister Bofur.”

Bofur smiled despite himself. “So, what did Bilbo say about me?”

Gandalf just cocked his head. “Why don’t you go an ask him yourself?”

The horror of the situation struck him, and he paled. “The wedding!” He cried. “Oh, I’ll never make it in time!”

“Now, now, Mister Bofur. When there’s a will, there’s a way. And I most certainly have a way.”

With that, Gandalf let out a shrill whistle, and Bofur jumped when a loud roar rang through the air followed by a gust of wind. That was when _it_ came. A dragon, _the_ dragon. The one that Bofur saved Bilbo from.

“Gandalf?” Bofur asked softly and said donkey just chuckled, hopping onto the dragon’s back as it ducked down low enough.

“Let’s just say I have quite a bit of animal magnetism.”

They laughed, and Bofur felt a sharp jab to his shoulder. He turned to see his brother and cousin. His cousin, Bifur, merely brought their foreheads together with a loud, hard smack. His brother, Bombur, was much gentler, eyes brimming and smile wide. 

“Go get him, brother.”

Bofur’s heart ached for a hope he had long since thought was lost, and he swallowed hard. “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Hospital, and I've already got plans.
> 
> All I can say is PREPARE FOR ANGST.


End file.
